Escondidos
by Ceci22
Summary: Ranma y akane tienen un secreto, pero pronto tendra que ser revelado


**Escondidos**

Un día común y corriente para todos comenzaba, ella gritando para que se levantara, el no haciendo caso a los gritos, solo cuando ella le dije que se va y se va quedar sin desayuno. El corrió a vestirse y tragar su desayuno y sale corriendo de casa para alcanzarla. El camino a la escuela es como siempre, el caminando sobre la reja y ella por la calle, cuando llegan a la escuela la pelea de todos los días, jóvenes tratando de darle aunque sea un golpe y ella evitando los golpes de las otras prometidas de el. Ya en el salón las cosas normales, termina la escuela como siempre, llegan a casa el suplicando que este la cena preparada pronto, ella reprochándolo por eso, los padres de ambos lamentándose porque nunca se llevaran bien y sus sueños frustrados. Después de la cena ellos dicen que van a entrenar un poco, pero empieza una pelea sobre quién es más fuerte y de nuevo los insultos, ella saca su mazo y lo manda a volar, muy lejos, lo más seguro que demorara horas en volver y ella se va a su habitación diciendo que se le acabaron las ganas de entrenar.

Luego de unos minutos todos deciden irse a descansar cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones, al cabo de 10 minutos, todos estaban durmiendo, excepto una joven que comprueba que su familia estaba en sus más profundo sueño. Sale por la ventana para no hacer ruido y que no despierte nadie y sale de la casa comprobando que nadie este viéndola, empieza a correr a su destino, al cabo de 5 minutos corriendo llega a su destino, una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en su rosto, enfrente una humilde, pero muy acogedora casa con un bello jardín, decide no perder más tiempo contemplando, ya que siempre se queda embobada mirándola, saca la llave de su bolsillo y abre la puerta, entra, no sin antes mirar para todos lados y comprobar que no hay nadie viéndola, luego de pasar por el jardín que adora, llega a la puerta de entrada de la casa que no alcanza a introducir la llave cuando es jalada al interior de la casa, ella pretendía reclamar, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, fue silenciada por lo que ella adoraba, un muy tierno beso.

Te habías tardado, llegue a pensar que no llegarías o que te habías olvidado- dice la persona al terminar el beso

Eso nunca, como podría olvidarlo, si hoy es un día importante para nosotros- dice ella con una sonrisa.

Sí que es importante mi amor, así que sigamos al comedor que tengo todo listo, por cierto Akane te ves bellísima- y vuelve a besarla conduciéndola al comedor.

Cuando llegan al salón se separan, ya que se fueron besándose hasta su objetivo. Ella mira y se sorprende todo el ambiente del comedor estaba muy romántico.

Cielo te quedo muy lindo- se acerca y le da un pequeño beso- Gracias Ranma.

De nada amor, por cierto te he querido decir esto todo el día, FELIZ ANIVERSARIO- y la abraza.

FELIZ ANIVERSARIO, también espere todo el día para decírtelo- lo besa.

Bueno amor mejor comemos antes de que se enfrié la cena,- dice Ranma y guía a Akanea su lugar en la mesa, des pues de sienta al lado de ella.

Ranma y akane terminan de cenar, entre risas, besos y que cada uno le daba su cena en la boca al otro, se van al salón de la casa y se sientan en un sillón, claro que Akane se sienta en los pies de Ranma y comienza a conversar.

Ranma no te pegue tan duro o sí?-pregunta Akane preocupada

No Akane cuantas veces tengo que decirte que ya soy inmune a esos golpes-ríe Ranma

Pero que siempre me preocupo de eso-dice akane sintiendo se mal por aquello.

Akane, ya lo hemos conversado cientos de veces, eso tiene que salir lo mas normal posible para que todos crean que en verdad seguimos siendo los mismos y no quiero seguir hablando de eso por favor Akane, todos los días conversamos de eso, hoy estamos de aniversario, me siendo demasiado feliz de cumplir dos años estando contigo, aunque sea a escondidas- Dice Ranma terminando la frase con un beso.

Akane corresponde al beso, pero ella al terminar el beso lo abraza

Ranma hasta cuándo vamos a estar así, a escondidas, ya no lo soporto- dice la triste.

Akane te recuerdo que tú fuiste la que insistió en mantenerlo en secreto, tú crees que a mí me gusta estar así?, pues tampoco me gusta, por mi hace mucho tiempo que hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos que estábamos juntos, pero te recuerdo que esta condición la pusiste tu- dice Ranma acariciando su mejilla tiernamente.

Si Ranma, lo sé pero, es que no me gusta tener que estar golpeándote para mandarte a volar, después que tenga que salir a escondidas de mi casa para que nadie vea donde voy y juntarme contigo- se queja Akane.

Corrección señora Saotome, esa es la casa de tu padre y tus hermanas, tu casa es esta- dice Ranma fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

Corrección para usted señor Saotome, también esta casa es tuya, bueno mejor dijo de los dos, ose nuestra- dice Akane con una sonrisa.

Eso sí- Ranma besa a Akane- por algo la compramos, arreglamos y decoramos a nuestro gusto-sonrie.

Cada día que pasa me fascina mas nuestra casa Ranma- también sonríe.

Por cierto – le entrega una cajita de regalo – Feliz aniversario Akane Saotome.

Yo también traje esto para ti Ranma – le entrega un regalo- Feliz aniversario- beso

Cada uno abre su regalo, Akane recibe un bellísimo collar con su inicial y la inicial de Ranma (A&R) y Ranma recibe bello levero con una foto de ambos.

Es muy lindo Ranma, gracias-dice Akane

De nada cielo, gracias a ti también es muy lindo el llavero y su foto aun mas, siempre me a gustado esa foto, siempre me recuerda el dia que tomamos la decisión mas importante de todas- Ranma estaba diciendo y recordando, pero Akane termina la frase.

Y la mas maravillosa de todas las que podríamos haber tomado, la de casarnos-concluye Akane con un beso.

Asi es Señora esposa, asi que que no se le olvide que de dia, dos jóvenes prometidos por sus padres, que se detestan y pelean por cualquier cosa y de noche, un matrimonio con todas las de ley- dice Ranma con una caricia a Akane.

Esta bien mi adorado esposo, pero que no se te olvide que hay días en que podemos estar como un matrimonio "normal" – Ranma la mira con signo de pregunta – cuando nuestros padres se van de viaje, cuando decimos que tenemos trabajos del colegio y tu tienes que ir con unos compañero y yo con unas compañeras, o cuando nuestras familias salen por el dia a pasarlo bien y nos dejan solos- puntualizo Akane

Cierto Amor- dice ranma, derrepente la mira con picardia – pero nosotros también la pasamos bien solos o me equivoco Señora Saotome, eh- Ranma estrechándola mas hacia su cuerpo.

Jajaja- se rie Akane nerviosamente – creo que siempre tuve razón cuando te decía pervertido – dice tratando de soltarse del abrazo de Ranma, que cada vez es mas estrecho.

Pues que yo sepa en estos dos años no te haz quejado mucho que digamos Akane- dice Ranma empesando a besar el cuello de Akane.

No me quejo por que ya me acostumbre a que seas un pervertido, dice difícilmente Akane cuando siente los besos de Ranma en su cuello - Ranma no hagas eso.

Akane, no pienso parar, ya te deseo mucho – decía Ranma ahora empezando a besar su cara, pero llevando sus manos a las piernas de Akane, para acoriciarlas – además hoy es un dia para celebrar- termina diciendo esto y calla la queja que pretendía hacer Akane, con un beso, que ella se deja llevar, perdida por las sensaciones que le dejan las caricias de Ranma en su cuerpo, ya que cada vez que roza su piel con la de el siente que pierde los sentidos.

Ranma se incorpora con Akane en sus brazos, pero sin dejar de besarse, camina rumbo a la escale para subir a la habitación de ellos, en esa casa, la casa que compraron con sus ahorros y trabajos entrenando a niños, la que desde el primer dia ha sido testigo del amor que se tienen este joven matriminio.

* * *

Efectivamente Ranma y Akane se carason realmente, a escondidas de todos claro esta, después de su boda fallida estuvieron un mes sin hablarse, después de ese mes hablaban solo lo necesario, durante otro mes mas, hasta que Ranma se sentía realmente mal y quizo ponerle fin a esta situación, salió de su cuarto cuando están todos durmiendo, se subió al tejado y fue a la ventana de la habitación de Akane, miro y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba despierta, pero ella estaba llorando, eso le partió el alma, toco la ventana, a lo que Akane se sorprendió y se seco las lagrimas lo mas rápido y disimuladamente que pudo y abrió la ventana diciendo que se fuera, pero Ranma entro igual, le dijo que no se iria hasta que ella lo escuchara, asi que a Akane no lo quedo otra mas que escuhar, Ranma le dijo que la situación se les estaba llendo de las manos y me el sabia que ella lo estaba pasando mal y el también, asi me era mejor que el se marchara y que no lo volveria a ver nunca mas, que el solo le trajo tristesa a su vida, que no lo soportaba ya que el estaba enamorado de ella, por lo mismo la dejaba libre para que ella fue feliz con quien quisiera, que no se preocupara que el hablaría con sus padres para acabar con el compromiso y que ella no tuviera que seguir sufriendo, dicho esto Ranma camino hacia la ventana para salir de la habitación de Akane, que estaba todavía en Shok por lo que la acababa de decir Ranma "Enamorada de ella" no lo podía creer, cuando por fin reacciono, se dio cuenta que Ranma estaba por salir de su habitación, asi no lo pensó dos veces y corrió a abrazarlos por la espalda, Ranma totalmente sopredido por la acción de ella no se dio vuelta, pero le dijo que no se preocupara que el siempre iba a tener un bonito recuerdo de ella. Akane dejo de abrazar a Ranma y le dijo que esra un idiota que no se podía ir asi después de decirle lo que había dijo, en eso Ranma se da la vuelta para enfrentar a Akane, pero no alcanza a reaccionar ya que Akane se lanza a el y lo besa, el cual responde con mucha felicidad, después del beso Akane le dice a Ranma que ella estaba triste porque pensaba que el no la quería y por eso no dijo nada después que arruinaron la boda, pero Ranma le dijo que el estaba muy nerviso ese dia por que pensaba que ella no quería casarse con el. Luego se esa platica acordaron varias cosas, una que el no se iba a ningún lado, otra claro esta, era que ellos se querían por lo tanto desde ese momento eran novios como se debe, otra cosa que acordaron era que su relación la manterioan en secreto, ya que no querían problemas con los demás, otra fue, que si se casarian, cuando ellos lo decidieran no otras personas, por lo tanto tenia que ser ensecreto, así no habría ningún problema, otra cosa fue que para los demás seguirían llevándose mal para que no sospecharan, y también acordaron lo de juntar dinero para una casa, ya que ninguno estaba dispuesto a que otras personas intervinieran en sus asuntos matrimoniales, asi que juntarían sus ahorros y trabajarían.

Al cabo unos meses, las cosas iban de maravilla para ellos,juntaron el dienro sufiente para compara una casa, no muy grande, pero como decía Akane la que llamarían su hogar, se había cumplido casi un año y medio de la boda fallida y uno de novios cuando decieron casarse, primero eliieron la casa, la compraron y empezaron a arreglarla a su gusto, se casaron y nadie se entero, eso era lo mas importante, ya que todo salió bien, aunque a su pesar Ranma lo hizo caso a Akane cuando ella le dijo que mantuvieran el secreto hasta salir de la escuela, lo que Ranma se quejo diciendo que para esos faltaban dos años, pero Akane lo supo converser, asi que desde ese dia llevaban esa rutina, en el dia peleaban como si se odiaban y antes o después de la cena Akane mandaba a Ranma a volar para después ella salir a escondidas, o algunas veces ella decía que iria a ver a alguna amiga y que llegaría tarde y Ranma inventaba una escusa o simplemte Akane lo mandaba a volar por decirle alguna estupidez, pero se juntaban siempres en esa casa que era su hogar desde que la compraron, ahora estaban celebrando dos años de casados, de estar felizmente casados y que nadie sospechava nada sobre ellos, ya quedaba poco para que se supiera la verdad y para graduar, ya no habría nada que hacer para los que querían impedir que estuvieran juntos, ya que no solo estaban juntos, sino que su relación estaba mas que segura.

* * *

La luz del sol le molesto en la cara asi que decidió darse vuelta para que no le molestara, pero simplemente no pudo, unos brazos fuertes la tenían prisionera, sonrio al darse cuenta que Ranma estaba con ella, aun asi durmiendo no la dejaba salir ni moverse de la cama, lo miro tiernamente, su bello rostro tranquilo, feliz, con una sonrisa que anque dormido no se le borraba, acerco sus labios a los de el y lo beso tiernamente, Ranma despertó de su hermoso sueño sintiendo los suebes labios de su esposa sobre los suyos, no lo dudo un segundo y correspondió a su beso, estrchando mas su pequeño cuerpo contra el de el.

Buenos días pequeña-salido a su esposa después del beso

Buenos días Ranma- sonrio ella.

Sabes estaba soñando contigo, pero creo que es mejor estar despierto, asi se que en realidad estas conmigo y no es solo un sueño, decía Ranma para darle otro beso y acariciarle la mejilla.

Hay veces que yo también pienso que es un sueño, pero tu te encargas que me de cuenta que es la realidad- corresponde los besos que empieza a darle su esposo.

Akane sabes te ves bellísima cuando destiertas – empezó a besar el cuello de Akane.

Ranma no crees que ya celebramos demasiado, ah- decía Akane entre risas.

Nunca es demasiado para mi – decía el ya empezando lo que hace solo unas horas habían dejado de hacer.

Luego de unas horas Akane se da cuanta de la situación, mira el reloj de su mesita de noche y ve que son las 9:35 de la mañana, pasaron toda la noche como siempre en su hogar, pero no se fueron a las 7:30 de la mañana como todos los días la casa de su padre para aparentar que habían dormido ahí y después se iban a la escuela como si nada.

RANMA, mira la hora, que vamos ha hacer?- grito aterrada Akane.

Cielos no me había dado cuenta, pero no te preocupes Akane, recuerda que hoy es sábado y que no tenemos escuela, asi no se levantan temprano la familia, pero creo que debemos alistarnos e irnos para alla- decía Ranma muy tranquilo.

Se vistierony ya estabn fuera de su hogar mirando melancólicamente.

Ranma, cuando será el dia que no sea necesario hacer esto y podamos quedarnos tranquilos y no correr?-preguntaba Akane mientras Ranma cerraba ,a puerta la casa con llave.

Queda podo cielo, ya pronto nos graduaremos y podremos estar como dios manda en nuestra casa- decía Ranma abranzo a Akane, ya que como era sábado y era temprano no había nadie en la calle- bueno mejor nos marchamos asi nadie sospechara- Ranma le da un beso a Akane y le indica que era hora de caminar.

Si Ranma, por cierto- len dice Akane a su esposo.

Dime pequeña- Ranma con intriga.

Te amo- Akane lo besa

Y yo a ti Akane no sabes cuanto- correpsonde el beso, pero tenían que marchar o si no se meterían en un gran problema.

Pero lo que ellos aun no saben, es que todos se enterarían antes de lo previsto la noticia que ellos eran ya un matrimonio, porque ahora ellos no son dos, sino que tres los que van en camino, si Akane esta embarazara, pero ninguno se ha dado cuenta de eso, lo que en el fondo es lo que mas anelan dentro de sus corazones.

FIN


End file.
